


The Plus One

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Larry becomes Q Branch’s mascot, Larry the komodo dragon, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: They got the gun back in the end, and along with it came Larry.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	The Plus One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kira_Katashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Katashi/gifts).



> This fic is written for the Fluff prompt table’s prompt ‘komodo dragon’ and dedicated to Kira for being awesome ❤️ and giving us all the wonderful komodo dragons in Slack. Without her this fic would never have been born.

In the end, despite what the disgruntled field agents had to say about their mission, the most important thing was that Q got the Walther back.

The parts were still perfectly usable, if a little worse for the wear when it came to the aesthetic side of it. And if it kept Accounting a little bit happier and less likely to accost Q with snippy comments about wasteful agents, all the better. 

The komodo dragon was unanimously named Larry and accepted as the official mascot of Q Branch. Afterwards, it was gently but purposefully moved to accomodations much closer to its natural habitat, and camera feeds were installed so that Q Branch could most easily keep an eye of their beloved Larry, which they then proceeded to do frequently, Q included. 

Bond found this all out by accident. 

He’d been on a mission in Spain and Q hadn’t expected him back until morning. So he turned on the feed to see how Larry was doing and forgot it open on the corner of his monitor. Bond suddenly appearing behind him was a pleasant surprise, and the kiss that followed was even more so. Until...

“Q… is that  _ my _ komodo dragon?” 


End file.
